The Next Morning
Log Title: The Next Morning Characters: Kimber, Major Bludd Location: Alice Springs - Australia Date: April 28, 2016 TP: Killing Jar TP Summary: The morning after Kimber's night with Sebastian. Category:2016 Category:Logs Category:Killing Jar TP ''As logged by Kimber - Thursday, April 28, 2016, 8:53 PM 14 Gap Road - Alice Springs - Australia This is a two-story townhouse with a yellow-brick front and a second-floor balcony that overhangs the front of the building. Squinting in protest against the light filtering in around the edge of the curtains, Bludd groans and fidgets for a moment before remembering his guest lying beside him. His arm already draped over her, he tugs Kimber a little tighter to him and lets his eye close again. "You awake?" he whispers in her ear. Kimber lies in Bludd's bed, her pale, freckled body partially covered by one of his sheets. She looks peaceful and completely relaxed. Her long red hair lies tangled over the pillow, a few strands clinging to her slender neck. She smiles to herself in her sleep, muttering something incoherent in response to Bludd as she turns slightly, straightening her arm before settling back into a contented slumber. She wiggles her feet slightly under the covers. Bludd grins, reaching over to brush the hair from Kimber's neck. "Yer not sleepin'," he reasons aloud, though his voice betrays his own content drowsiness. "That means y'must be awake. An' maybe hungry too." He presses his face against the back of her neck. "More hungry or more sleepy? I can't decide." "Sound like Garfield," Kimber mumbles, but then turns her head and opens her pale eyes just a slit. "Oh! Good morning," she says with a delighted if somewhat surprised smile. "I forgot where we were for a moment." She stretches languidly like a cat. "I like your bed," she says, wiggling around until she's laying on her back facing up at Bludd. "You sleep well?" A ray of sunlight filtering in through the window lights the freckles dusted across her cute button nose. Bludd props himself up on one elbow and just beams at Kimber for a long moment before leaning over to press a gentle kiss to her lips. "Mornin'," he drawls. "I slept like a stone," he tells her. "Best sleep I've had in I can't remember when." He frowns in thought. "Who's Garfield?" Kimber smiles sleepily at the kiss. "Garfield!" she exclaims with a grin. "The cat. He hates Mondays? He's always trying to decide between food and sleep. I feel like him sometimes." She reaches up and gently strokes Bludd's stubbly cheek. "Last night was wonderful," she says with a quiet smile. "I'm half-tempted to have Synergy just tell the others I'm staying in Australia!" She laughs, but there's a trace of truth in her jest. "Sounds vaguely familiar," Bludd says of Garfield the cat. "Food an' sleep are definitely two of the better things in life. An' love," he adds, gazing at her in adoration, "right now there's nothin' I want more'n t'just stay here curled up with you forever." Kimber covers her face with her small pale hand and giggles. "Why, Sebastian Bludd! Who knew you were a romantic at heart?" She wriggles around closer to him. "Do they deliver food here? Maybe we can stay in bed all day! Surely they have flights that leave tomorrow instead," she says, light eyes twinkling. "Although I suppose at some point we should shower - and then head right back to bed!" she laughs. Bludd lays a finger on Kimber's lips, chuckling. "That's t'be our little secret, alright?" He lets his elbow slide out from under him and scoots up next to her again. "Nobody would believe it anyway," he adds, laughing. "So happens there's a place that'll bring us breakfast! An' a shower sounds great." He eyes her mischievously. "You have the best ideas. Problem is," he says, turning his head to gaze across the room, "I dunno where I left my phone. T'call fer food, y'see." Kimber smirks. "Did you want me to get up and look for it? I guess I could get Synergy to order for us, but that seems like pushing it," she laughs. She sits up in bed, pulling the sheet up to cover half of her pale freckled body, and looks around the room. "Where did you have it last? A lot of last night is a bit of a blur," she admits with a blush that runs right down her neck and across her thin shoulders. Bludd lies back in bed and looks up at Kimber. "If y'like," he says in answer to her query. "Much's I like curlin' up with you, I find lookin' at you is quite pleasant as well." He chuckles. "And yeah, I got ... no idea where I left it." He frowns in thought for a moment. "Though I musta had it in my pocket before we got here..." He turns his head to one side, making a half-hearted attempt to peer around the room for his clothes. Kimber giggles, and slips out of bed, wiggling her skinny white butt at Bludd as she peers around the room, checking surfaces and poking into corners like a comic sleuth. "Wish I had my phone - I could call it. Then again, people could call me, and right now, I kind of like being out of contact with the rest of the world." She stops and frowns as the phone doesn't immediately magically appear in response to her near-token effort to look for it. Bludd makes quiet sounds of approval as Kimber moves about the room, his gaze never leaving her. "Yeah, tell me about it," he agrees, then starts as he remembers something. "I can ignore my phone, but if my client comes callin'..." He flops over onto his back on the bed, flinging his arms out wide to either side of him. "Let's hope he doesn't come callin'." Kimber turns around, and her eyes growing wide. "Who's your client? Is it Cobra Commander? Do you really know the most wanted man in the world? Like, he has your cell phone number?" She starts looking around the room again, this time giving it more effort and focusing less on giving Bludd a show. "What do you even use for a contact picture for him - a shapshot of him in his hood?" "Nah," Bludd grunts, "not Cobra. Not right now. An' the way I feel right now, hopefully not ever. Though my current client's part of a subgroup within Cobra..." He pauses, wondering why he's giving her such unnecessary detail. "But yeah, I do know Cobra Commander. An' yeah, he does have my cell phone number. On second thought, maybe it's better the phone stays lost." Kimber shakes her head. "I mean, I've met some famous entertainers, but no one like that - well, besides when we were your captives." She covers her mouth and giggles again. "Shall we play captor and prisoner again? Do you want to tie me up?" She laughs, making it hard to tell how serious she is. She looks around the room and then frowns again. "I can't find it. Does this mean we need to put on clothes if we want food?" She makes it sound like that would be the worst! Bludd frowns and closes his eye. "Rather not think about the whole kidnappin' thing." He sits up slowly and swings his legs over the edge of the bed. "I'll see if I can find it. Maybe I left it in the front room or something." Kimber nods. "OK!" she says. "Shall I get in the shower, and you can join me when you find it? THAT should motivate you," she laughs confidently. Last night seems to have quelled her self-conscious fears about seeming older and plainer without her holographic disguise. She peers around the apartment, and then heads for the shower, scouting out the towel situation before getting in. "If you're lucky I'll let you wash my back!" Bludd laughs, looking over at Kimber. "You are just an unstoppable force o'good cheer," he asserts, getting to his feet. "An' yeah," he adds, following her to the bathroom long enough to give her a kiss, "that's a fantastic motivator. Be back before y'know it!" With that he disappears down the stairs in search of the missing cellphone. Category:The Killing Jar TP